You Wouldn't Believe It
by Mineko Yuki Tahara
Summary: Based off my DN oneshot.It's based off my own Jank, The Death Note Live Action Movies, and the Death Note series. I only own OC's and most content. :/ Rated M for future things.


Two Weeks Later~

I couldn't stop thinking about it. Matsuda's party was two weeks ago, but I can't get it off my mind. It was.....perfect. His hands on me, he smelled so sweet...I wanted more. It was horrible. I knew how much older he was, but I actually felt like I loved him. He had said he loved me. Was he serious? It was clouding up my entire train of thought. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Good thing we were on vacation. I sat at my desk, scribbling on a piece of paper. Random words and doodles, I pulled out my colored pencils and colored it a bit. I put on iTunes and tried to stop thinking about it. I lost track of time, and didn't even notice that my playlist had ended 5 minutes ago. The silence was broken and I was startled by a sudden loud "RAH RAH, AH AH AH, ROMA, RO MA MA, GAGA, OOH LA LA, WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE". It was my phone, Matsuda was calling me. I answered it, Matsuda usually never calls from work. 'Hello?'

"Hey Mi-Chan. You busy?' He said cooly.

'No, how come?'

'I was wondering if you could come down to headquarters. Ryuzaki and Chief wanted to talk with you.'

My heart sank in my chest. I felt really scared again. I'll have to go....I have to see Ryuzaki again. Oh boy....

Matsuda's voice cut in. 'Mi-Chan? Are you there?'

'Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'll be over in a bit.'

'Okay, you remember your pass code?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay, see you there.'

I hung up the phone. Oh, Jesus. I was so scared to see him again. It's not as if he was going to do anything, they just wanted to talk about something. Oh, God, they don't suspect I'm Kira, do they!? Uh-oh. I got up, and changed into nicer clothes. I grabbed my phone and my little purse and headed out the door. It was about a half a mile walk to headquarters, but I was fine with that, because I wasn't aloud to drive on my own yet anyway. I walked in the door, went up the elevator to the 20 somethingth floor, and went up to the code reader-thingy. I pressed enter, scanned my fingerprint, and entered my pin. The door opened, and when I started to walk down the hallway was when I got scared again. I started to walk slower, but cursed with my damn long legs I got to the door sooner. I slowly opened it, and let myself in. The room was dark and sort of dreary feeling, and there was a huge open space. I could see the big computer monitors but the chairs were so far away I couldn't tell if anyone was there. I questioningly said 'Hello?' and after a few seconds Matsuda came out from around a corner. 'Ah, there you are. Come with me.'

I followed him, and he brought me into a brighter room. There was a big window with a nice view, and I saw Light's father sitting there. He stood up, and Matsuda 'introduced' me to him. I hadn't seen Light's dad since I went to his house in 5th grade. I shook his hand and gave a slight bow. He showed me a seat and I sat down politely. He sat on one side of me, Matsuda on the other, and I didn't realize until I looked up; Ryuzaki was sitting directly across from me. He was only about five feet away, we were separated by a table with coffee and snack cakes on it. I was smiling until I looked at him, then I went unemotional and I felt like my face had drained. Well, durr. I wasn't breathing. I took in a breath and felt normal again. Ryuzaki looked at me, and then looked down again.

"Mineko, the three of us have been discussing lately, and we've come to a conclusion." I looked at him, with wide eyes.

"About what?"

"We were wondering if you would like to help us with the Kira investigation." I let out a sigh of relief. At least he didn't suspect me.

"I already talked about it with mom, she said you could stay at headquarters with the rest of us" Matsuda said. I thought on it for a minute.

"Sure, I'd love to." I gave a slight smile. He took a drink of hs coffee.

"Alright then, it's settled. You can come in with Matsuda from now on, and bring things with you and we'll set up your room for you." He set down his coffee cup, and Matsuda and 'Chief' Yagami stood up. I stood up with them, and grabbed my little purse and slowly followed behind them.


End file.
